


Danny's Thoughts

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks about the aftermath of the case. Coda to 1.17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble.

You watch as the parents embrace their children. You remember doing and feeling the same as them only a week ago with Grace. You see Kono smiling at Steve, you smile slightly yourself but inside a spark of jealousy appears. _Is there something between them? Did this experience bring them closer and separate him and you?_ You shake your head to get rid of the thoughts as he walks over. He smiles, takes your hand and leads you out the door past the crowd. "Let's go home," he says and you nod, all the while silently thanking that he's safe.


End file.
